random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:What will you do if you ruled the world?/@comment-2189621-20180803050429
Blah. I'm tired and bored. Let's just sin this. EVERYTHING WRONG WITH What will you do if you ruled the world? IN 1 WORLD RULED OR LESS (Probably less.) *The way the title is worded makes it sound like it predicts that everyone on this page will rule the world at some point. *Ding* *"Ahnialhate anyone who likes Tekkit or any other awful Minecraft remixes" Hey, kids! This is what we call "Totalitarianism"! But seriously, this kind of thing is very common on this page, and it goes to show that even the purest people would become horrible people with good enough power. *Ding* *Also, "Ahnialhate". *Ding* *"Hire Chuck Norris as a personal bodyguard" Chuck Norris jokes fell out of style god knows how long ago. *Ding* *What's RW? And how do you plan on improving it? *Ding* *"Ban Bananas" Bananas are good tho. *Ding* *"Evryone" *Ding* *"Hang Bronies" Well that's dark and cruel. *Ding* *"I will rule the world" No duh. *Ding* *"Goku in SSB4 as the only character" But what about when SSB4 becomes obsolete? *Ding* *Destroying all pasta would destroy Spaghetti as well, so you wouldn't be able to eat LOTSA SPAGHETTI! *Ding* *"Order a type of junk food that is extremely healthy" I'm not sure you know what junk food is, bud. *Ding* *"Slap myself in the face" I'd rather you slap me in the face tbh. *Ding* *"Become evil." Well, good news, GPS! You're already an evil bastard! *Ding* *"Make certain things legal" Like...? *Ding* *"Everything I don't like is banned, everyone I don't like will be executed. :)" Well done. You just described 30% of the page. *Ding* *"Order Vine to put Vine on 3DS" I've got some bad news... *Ding* *Sorry, self, but I don't think making a statue out of amythest is a good idea. *Ding* *"Be evil" As did you. *Ding* *"World peace. VIOLENTLY KILL EVERYONE I HATE!" I can't help but notice a bit of hipocrysy. *Ding* *It's impossible to pinpoint everything wrong with Lulz' section, so just add five sins. *Ding* *"Ban anything that isn't related to The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Toei Animation shows, or Frozen." So... almost everything? *Ding* *Oh, and that includes your plan to turn into an MLP:EG demon, as MLP isn't related to any of those things. *Ding* *"Revive Nelson Mandella" Sorry to say, but ruling the world doesn't give you magic powers. *Ding* *Termite farts don't cause global warming. Their farts only contribute to about 0.49% of greenhouse gasses. Sorry, but humans are the only ones that are actually contributing anything to global warming. *Ding* *"Destroy all bronies (no offense to members of the wiki who are bronies)" No offense, but I want to murder you as quickly as possible. *Ding* *"Get CN to cancel Teen Titans Go! after four seasons, and not air the reruns as much for people's sanities" And it wouldn't be an RNW sins without the TTG hate. *Ding* *"Make zebras racing in horse races possible." Zebras aren't domesticated animals, though. *Ding* Final sin count: Too lazy to count right now lol Sentence: Hanged for bronyism